Paula Cueto
Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }}Paula Cueto es actriz de voz , locutora y titiritera. Trabaja como actriz de doblaje desde el año 2003. Realiza trabajos para diferentes empresas y señales como: Encuentro, Paka paka, F tv , Infinito, Discovery Channell, Travel and living, Home and Health, The film zone, Space, Disney Channel Latinoamérica, Nickelodeon, Netflix, entre otros. thumb Filmografía Series Animadas * Dr. Strange - Atwater y Sra Carranza * Childhood Stories: Alicia a traves del espejo - Reina Blanca / Mamá de Alicia * Childhood Stories: Harold Pebble - Voces adicionales * Childhood Stories: Príncipe y Mendigo - Voces adicionales * Mia y los Migou (Mia et le Migou) - Voces adicionales * Marvel KNITGHTS animations: Thor and Loki, blood brothers - Temp 1 episodios 12, 13, 14 , Karnilla (Phoebe Stewart) * Princesita Sofía - Esposa de hombre del bosque. * Polly Pocket (2018) Temp 1 , ep 25 y 26 - Gruesome Grunwalda (Kathleen Barr) * Vampirina (2017) temp 1 ep 07 - Mujer compra galletas | temp 2 ep 43 -momia 'Docu-ficción ' * Cómo todo funciona - Voces testimoniales * Mundo Futuro - Voces testimoniales * Nefertiti al descubierto - Narradora en off * Visión Sónica - Aquanetta (Herself) * Heartland Thunder (episodios 103 al 106) - Jeanette Karrik * Diseño de la A a la Z - Narradora tv * En la mesa con el chef - Narradora Club Tv * Millonarios al rescate - Voz testimonial Infinito * Pedro y Pablo (episodio 1) - Narradora Encuentro * People Magazzine Investiga Discovery - Cynthia Sanz (Herself) 'Películas' *El regreso de Ben (Ben is back) (2018) - Oficial mujer , voces adicionales. *The Bookshop (2017) - Narración en off (Julie Christie) *Viva la libertad - Danielle (Valeria Bruni Tedeschi) (2014) *Girl vs. Monster - Julie Lewis (Jennifer Aspen) Channel *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria (Alice Upside Down) - Loretta (Jona Xiao) *Roxy Hunter y el Mito de la Sirena - Voces adicionales *Roxy Hunter y la Horripilante Noche de Brujas - Voces adicionales *A Prairie Home Companion - Dona (Sue Scott) *Sexo, mentiras y video - Cynthia Patrice Bishop (Laura San Giacomo) Versión Sony 2009 *Roxanne - Dixie (Shelley Duvall) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1987) *Querido Lima Limón - Medaline Nada *The Deal (El acuerdo) - Linda (Kate Blumberg) *The Reader (El Lector) - Mesera y Voces adicionales *New York, te amo - Ella (¿?) *Sólo ellos- Party Mum (Rebekah Rimington) *88 minutos - Janie Cates *By the People: The Election of Barack Obama - Michelle Obama *El invierno de los raros - Voces adicionales *Sorority Row - Maggie (Caroline D' Amore) / Megan (Audrina Patridge) *Maneare 1 - Suzee *Maneate 2 - Suzee *Amor a los cuarenta - Kristine (Vanessa Williams) *Operation Stormbreaker - Sabina Pleasure (Sarah Bolger) *The Big White (El golpe de suerte) - Margaret Barnell (Holly Hunter) *O bem amado (El bien amado) - Sra Gafa (¿?) *Quincas grito de agua - Norminha *En medio de la nada - Mindy - Bonee * You cast a spell on me - Lizzy (Briana Lane) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Voces adicionales (1994) *El caza recompensas - Jueza (Lynda Gravatt) / Directora de membresía (Tracy Thorne) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Voces adicionales (2009) *El casamiento de Raquel - Voces adicionales (2008) *Precious (2009) - Sta Weiss (Mariah Carey) *Muerte instantánea (2019) - Mamá de Bird (Shauna MacDonald) *El escándalo (Bombshell) (2019) - Beth´s Employee (Lennon Parham) - Voces adicionales 'Series reality shows' * Las chicas de “Cook Yourself Thin” - Allison Fhisman * She`s Crafty - Voces adicionales * 10 años menos - Voces adicionales * Cámbiame el look - Voces adicionales * Clean House - Voces adicionales * Eco renovación - Voces adicionales * Historia de un Bebé - Voces adicionales * Jon and Kate mas 8_Temp 1,2,3 - Tia Juddie * Mythbusters (Cazador de mitos) - Voces adicionales * No te lo pongas - Voces adicionales Home and Health * Perder para ganar - Isabeu Miller * Cocinando en el supermercado - Carla Pernanbuco (Herself) Home and Health * Cocinando con Carla -Carla Pernanbuco (Herself)Home and Health * 1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales * Codicia americana - Voces adicionales * Dea_ temporada 2 - Voces adicionales * Desafíos al limite - Paula * Desafios extremos - Carla Terry * Dra. G - Médica Forense - Voces adicionales * Extreme Makeover Home Edition - Voces adicionales * I'll Try Anything Once - Voces adicionales * Mac intyres - Voces adicionales * No es fácil ser ecológico - Brigit * Reclutas - Oficial Tula * X Weightted - Voces adicionales * Women Docs - Voces adicionales * Ace of Cakes - Erica Harrison * Escuelas sirias (Syrian School) - Voces adicionales (Encuentro) * Factor Miedo (Fear Factor) - Voces adicionales (True TV / canal 9, arg) * Play Boy Radio Show - Voces adicionales (Play Boy) * Samantha Brown passport to Europa (temp 1, 2 y 3) - Samantha Brown (Herself) * Samantha Brown's Great Weekends (temp 1) - Samantha Brown (Herself) * Teca en la Tele - Danielle (Paka paka) * The Dr. OZ show - Voces adicionales (Fox Life) * Roller Jam - Participante: La gata * Bug Juice - Mama de TJ / voces adicionales (Disney Channel) * Top Gear USA 2002 con Matt LeBlanc - Sabine Schmitz (Herself) * Below Deck Temporada 5 /Año 2017 - Jennifer Howell (Herself) 'Series de TV' * Into the Dark - Operadora de emergencia (Erin Fitzgerald) T1.Ep2 (De carne y huesos) * Boss - Jakie Shope (Mary Hollis Inboden) * The Take (La Toma) - Maggie Miller HBO * El despertar de un asesino - Linda Space * Mad Men (episodio 5) - Voces adicionales * The Tudors_Tempora 3_episodio 6 - Cristina, la duquesa de Milán ( Sonya Cassidy) * Mental (episodios 5,6,9,13) - Voces adicionales * No Ordinary Family (ep 6: "No Ordinary Visitors", temp 1 ) - Sra. Stafford (Delaina Mitchell) *Guía para depravación de chicas - Narradora , voz en off. *Kirby Buckets - Madre de Kirby (Suzi Barrett) *Amigas cuando sea - Janet Smythe (Nora Dunn) *The Mist - Susan Parker (Andrea Lee Norwood) / Nelson (Raven Dauda) *Friends from College - temp 1 ep 2 -Voluntaria (Violet Krumbein) / Voces adicionales *Friends from College - temp 2 ep 6 - Miss Chelsea (Meredith Travers) *Star Falls (Nickelodeon) - Beth Miller (Elena V. Wolfe) *¡Samantha! -T2.Ep2 y 7 - Sibele (Renata Augusto) *Teachers (2017) - Rachel (Ava Davila) T2.Ep12 y Ep 15 - Janna y voces adicionales. *Marvel´s Runaways (2017) - temp 2 ep 04 - Jules ep 05 voces adicionales *Dark (2017) Temp 1 y 2 - Secretary Jasmin Trewen (Lea Willkowsky) *Sigue la corriente (Just Roll with it) (2019) - Temp 1 - Rachel Bennett (Suzi Barret) *Line of Duty (2012) - Temp 2 ep 02, 03, 04 y 06 - Ds Nicola Rogerson (Cristina Chong) Telenovelas y series turcas * Esposa joven - Havin (Merve Çağıran) * Suleimán , el sultán (Magnificent Century) - Amina / Sheher / Voces adicionales 'Telenovelas y series Japonesas' *Mampuku - Taka Koda (Kishii Yukino) Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010